


With my heart in my chest and the clouds of my breath

by network



Series: Destiny Shorts [17]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Scars, Trans Male Character, recently established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/network/pseuds/network
Summary: we know very well who we are[ trans!Zavala comes out to Cayde ]





	With my heart in my chest and the clouds of my breath

Cayde shifts against Zavala’s chest and he angles his cheek against the Awoken’s shoulder, letting some of the tension ebb from his frame. They’re curled together in Zavala’s bed, content in the aftermath of their minor argument between friends that had evolved into a major argument and then the most glorious make-out session Cayde has ever experienced.

Both of them haven’t shed much clothing, neither expecting this turn of events, though neither of them were wearing full armour in the first place. Cayde’s fingers shift along the soft fabric of Zavala’s sweater, slipping under the bottom hem to trace patterns against hidden blue flesh.

He can feel Zavala tense beneath him, and while the Awoken doesn’t say anything Cayde takes the hint, withdrawing metal fingers to rest safely back over vibrant red fabric. His sensors register the tickle of breath against his frame as Zavala sighs. “Cayde, we need to talk.”

He hums, shifting to watch Zavala. The Titan looks _nervous_ , something which he’d never expected to see, and Cayde starts to worry. “Is something wrong?”

“Well yes, I suppose. Or no – it – this shouldn’t be an issue.” Once again he hums, reaching up to cup one of the Awoken’s cheeks with a metal palm. “I’m trans.”

Cayde presumes he must look bewildered or some measure of disgusted, as Zavala tries to pull away, but the Hunter carefully holds him closer. “I- ah – I don’t want to be rude, but – is that all?”

“You aren’t disgusted by this?”

“I’m kinda hurt that you think I would be.” Zavala’s obviously about to apologize, so Cayde pulls the Awoken closer. “I want _you_ , Zavala. You could tell me you have a third arm or are part Hive or something and I wouldn’t give a shit.”

The small smile Zavala offers him is pained, but it’s a start. “You wouldn’t be the first if you did hate me for it.”

“People are assholes, but you aren’t Zav.” At that the Titan pulls away slightly, but before Cayde can comment he’s watching, entranced, as Zavala grasps at the bottom hem of his sweater and pulls upward, revealing the expanse of cerulean skin an inch at a time.

Cayde’s breath metaphorically hitches in his throat as more starlit blue is revealed, a daytime sky with constellations of scars that run and cross and dot over his chest, culminating in two similar moon-shapes across his breast which he knows to be surgical scars.

“Beautiful.” He murmurs, fingers already drifting over to hover above Zavala’s chest.

There’s a rumble of laughter above him and he looks up to see the Titan smiling down on him. “Go ahead.”


End file.
